


Uncaring

by tr_ash_tin



Series: Fander Secret Santa 2017 [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alcohol abuse mention, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Drug Abuse Mention, Fander Secret Santa 2017, Fluff, Gen, Highschool AU, Human AU, M/M, Overstimulation, Soulmates AU, but its not abt that, death mention, maybe its about the soulmates we met along the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tr_ash_tin/pseuds/tr_ash_tin
Summary: Work. Freaking. Sucks.





	Uncaring

**Author's Note:**

> The rating is for safety. ngl, cant remember if i cursed in this. I finished this about a week ago, and I posted it to tumblr first- this is basically a secret santa for the @fander-secret-santa for @scaredysanders on tumblr. I have another project I did as well, but the two are unrelated. But, with their similarities, Im still gonna post them under fander secret santa series !!!
> 
> anyway, hope u enjoy :D

Virgil was used to the greys, blacks, whites, and reds. Virgil couldn’t imagine the world in more than monochrome- would that be the term for it? Virgil didn’t care. His parents tried their best to explain it, before his father died. After his dad died, his mom didn’t feel much like talking about it. Or doing anything much at all, besides sleeping and taking painkillers.

Some days, when she was feeling well enough, she would sit and talk to him, even talk to him about his father. She was born with colored sight, but with how much she loved him, she could have sworn they were soulmates. But, whatever Creator there was, said they may not have an eternal bond, but they had one during this life. They were only bodymates. They were not soulbound, either.

There was a clear difference between being soulmates and bodymates. The difference was was that a soulmate was the soul inside your body had come across another, and fell in love. This happens a certain amount of times over different lives. When this number was reached, the souls couldn’t bare to be separated longer. The soul would then only allow the color of the other soul accentuate the current body’s vision. 

There is also a distinct difference between being soulbound versus not being soulbound. If one was soulbound- that is, having a soulmate, they would be born color blind, to all but the color of the specific soul. Color would only come to the soulbound if they touched their soulmate. Virgil’s mother was not soulbound, and thus was born with colored vision. She may have not had a soulmate, but she had a bodymate. This means the body- in essence, you- had fallen in love with someone. You may spend your life with them, but there was no confirmation that you would meet in the next life.

That’s what everyone and his mom, anyway. Virgil huffed. He didn’t need color. He didn’t need another person, in a romantic sense. It’s already hard to take care of one person, who did little else than sleep.

Virgil had a hard time juggling two hardly above minimum wage jobs and his senior year of high school. The teen was able to work it out with his schedule, thankfully. This, of course, didn’t mean he had good grades. But he was passing. Virgil couldn’t ask for more.

Well, actually, he could. Virgil could ask for a little more sleep. Virgil refused caffeine, even if he was more than exhausted. He knew it would enhance his anxiety, and wouldn’t wake up his mind anyway. He knew he usually could sleep during first period. No reason to complain.

Speaking of first period, Virgil was awoken by a loud slam on the desk next to his head. Virgil shot up and fell out of the desk. He was terrified of loud noises, and hated them more than anything- well, not anything. Now they were all laughing. Great. Just great. Internalize and force yourself to be emotionless, like you always do, Virgil.

“Mr. Virgil, did you have a nice nap?” The teacher spoke, and Virgil grumbled. “Yeah, great ‘til you woke me.” He mumbled. “Don’t back talk me, young man!” The laughter had died down into snickers. “Sir, I didn’t-“

Virgil was interrupted by the bell. The teacher had seemingly completely forgotten about Virgil. “Have a great day class! Don’t forget to study for our test tomorrow.” Virgil clenched one hand, and shoved his stupid binder into his stupid bookbag, slung it over his stupid shoulders, and stomped out the stupid door like a child. He didn’t care. He was one of the last ones out anyway. Virgil shoved his hands into his pockets, and tried to let out his anger by taking deep breaths.

Today was going to be a long day.

Virgil wanted to go home, lay down, and curl up in a ball and die. He was completely exhausted. He hated school with a burning passion. He hated all the homework, the teachers, and the misunderstanding students. But the only thing that was worse than school, was work. And he headed there right after school. And his luck, it was after school now.

After barely escaping two accidents, he found his way to the Walmart parking lot. He parked in the designated worker parking. This wasn’t actually designated, rather implied but whatever. He grabbed his work clothes, and got changed in the back of his car. He hit his head and hands more than once, but it was better than changing in those dirty stalls. The stalls had people crowding around him or some creeps trying to talk to him. Even worse, he had the feeling of the camera watching him. Here, at the expense of physical comfort, he could at least feel a little more mentally at ease. Whatever, he didn’t have to explain it.

Virgil finally placed his name tag on reading Walmart at the top, and his name towards the bottom. He sighed. He grabbed his keys and wallet and his phone. He checked the time. He still had a good ten minutes, but he wasn’t going to risk it. He walked through the automatic doors into the loud environment. He was already getting a headache.

Unlocking the door with his key, he walked to the employee workroom, and he signed in. He sighed, and walked back out, and locked the door back. The teen walked towards his station, and turned on the light. Immediately, a crowd came rushing towards him, giving him a rush of anxiety. He withheld a groan and schooled his face into one of indifference.

He finally got through several rushes of people, and it was several hours later. Virgil felt like he could curl up and fall asleep in front of his station. To tell the truth, he would, but his state mandated fifteen break was rapidly approaching. Might wake him up, he didn’t know. Virgil rubbed his hands together, trying to satiate his anxiety of talking to so many people.

He checked the time on his watch- it finally read 6. It was time for his break. Virgil lifted his feet, which were almost glued to the place he was standing, and rubbed his eyes. He stretched, turned off the light to his lane, and started to walk off. 

“Sir!” Someone called. It had to be someone else. He was on his break. Virgil didn’t care. “You! You’re not allowed to leave your station so abruptly!” Virgil groaned and turned around, to see a man standing in the lane with a buggy. Virgil groaned. “I’m going on break, idiot. Go to some other lane!” Virgil complained, and the kid- dressed in all white with a bright red sash, who does that?- pouted. “I am not leaving this lane! I can get you fired!” Virgil almost hissed. He was done with stupid people for today. But, Virgil did need his job, and that threat did its job made him nervous. Virgil grumbled. “Fine, whatever. Don’t let anyone else in the lane behind you. I want to go get something to eat, mind you.” 

The white skinned boy grinned, and began to unload his shopping cart. Virgil didn’t pay attention as he checked each thing out. “Why were you so insistent on coming into my lane?” Virgil mumbled to the customer, though not expecting a response. 

“Because, I was already here.” The kid with grey hair said haughtily. “You should check your aisle more carefully.” He chuckled. Virgil furrowed his brows and frowned. He hated customers like this, who didn’t understand how hard it is to work as a cashier for minimum wage. 

The kid- well more teen, he looked about his age- inserted a card into the chip reader. “Debit or credit?” Virgil mumbled, and the customer proudly said, “Credit.” Virgil rolled his eyes.

The bags were in his buggy, which made Virgil happy. This kid seems like the type to force others to bag his cart. This isn’t some fricking Kroger, or something, this is Walmart for a reason. “Have a nice day,” Virgil spoke out of impulse, then tugged the receipt out of the printer. “Here’s your receipt.“ Virgil shoved it into his hands, but Virgil then stumbled backwards. He got an immense headache, and stumbled backwards, screwing his eyes shut. The headache subsided faster than it attacked him, and he opened his eyes. 

As soon as he opened his eyes, Virgil was overloaded, with the new colors. Colors that were even brighter than white, and colors that looked close to black. He saw cool colors, warm colors, all these colors he didn’t know the name of. He felt like he could feel his heart beating, and he could definitely hear it. He could hear everything. He could hear a kid wailing from the cards section, and a lady bickering with someone in the clothing aisle. He could hear a receipt checker telling everyone to have a good day. It was so bright, and his clothing rubbed him the wrong way. He could smell the Subway from halfway across the store, and everything was so much. 

Virgil scrambled out of the lane, and began to scramble to the bathroom. Not now, not now, not now! His head was pounding, and he was about to puke. He was going to puke. He ran into the nearest stall, and the awful smell of puke filled the air. Virgil was crying, with snot everywhere. It was too much. He pulled off his work shirt. It rubbed him the wrong way, and its material was too grainy. It was too restraining. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to ground himself. He couldn’t think.

Over all the ruckus, he heard a “Hello?” and he groaned. He slumped backwards, and he felt the cool, and grainy sort of warm grey tile of the ground. He was exhausted, and couldn’t breathe at all. His vision was going dark. And, as fast as lightning, everything cut out.

 

 

—-

Virgil first noticed the absence of the echos of the awful, dirty bathroom. 

Virgil then noticed the coolness of a rag on his head.

Finally, Virgil noticed someone sitting beside him. Virgil felt the need to run, but his muscles were locked up, and he couldn’t move. “It’s me, uh, I don’t think I introduced myself.” It was the kid he checked out in line. Virgil’s body began to release tension, and he twitched a finger. 

“I’m Roman.” Virgil looked over to the other teen. Virgil found the white color was not actually quite white, but- a warmer color? How could he describe it? And his hair was in fact, not grey, it was a sort of- god, he didn’t know how to explain it, what kind of- color?- is that? And his skin was even more confusing. And the walls behind him were a cool, something he now saw, made him think of ice, color. 

Hold on, color?

“Do you see it too?” Roman spoke in a loud tone, and Virgil’s head pulsed. “Don’t,” Virgil rasped, more quiet than a mouse, “Don’t talk. Or at least lower your voice.” Roman didn’t respond- or he nodded, Virgil didn’t know, his eyes were closed. It was silent for a moment, then Virgil spoke again. “What do you mean, it,” Virgil mumbled. 

“Co-“ Virgil winced at his loud tone, then Roman corrected his mistake. “I believe, the weirdness we’re witnessing is, er, color. Or at least I. Are you seeing color as well?” Virgil paused, then gave a gentle nod. “Is that why you freaked out?” Roman pushed.

“I think,” Virgil didn’t know, “so, I, um,” Virgil couldn’t string together the words. 

“So you weren’t looking for a person to… Well, you know. I understand,” Roman’s tone turned cold. Virgil frantically shook his head, causing him immense pain. “Not that. I, uh, get, overloaded? A lot? Like uh, it, gets too bright, and all the uh, outside, um, stuff is too much.” Virgil rubbed his head, and forced himself to sit up. He immediately got dizzy and lightheaded from the pain.

“Do you want some painkillers? Like, tyl-“ Roman asked, and Virgil cut him off. “No. I don’t, I’m fine.” Virgil bit. “If you’re sure.” Roman shrugged. 

They lapsed into a semi-awkward silence, and then Virgil stopped. “Where… am I?” He panicked. “Where’s my stuff? Where’s my car? Where’s-“

“Calm down there, panic-at-the-everywhere.” Roman cut him off, and Virgil huffed, his heart still beating out of his chest. “Where. Is. it?” Virgil took a deep breath.

“I’ll start from the beginning, since it’s a lot.” Roman started. Virgil shrunk back.

“So, like, I got an immense headache, then I opened my eyes, and saw a bunch of colors? And I was like, ‘What?’. I was confused, and stood there for a moment. Then I grabbed my bags, and chased you into the bathroom. I saw you run in there from the corner of my eye, and when I got in there, I heard retching. I didn’t get it? I called in there, like, ‘Hello?’ Then I heard a loud thud. I was like-“ Virgil cut Roman off.

“If you say like one more time, I’m gonna… be mad.” Virgil couldn’t find a convincing threat, and instead went the wimpy way out. Roman snickered. In response, Virgil snapped, “Just continue.”

“Anyway, where was I? Oh no, I’m going to have to start over since you cut me off!” Roman exaggerated his emotions. Virgil frowned. “You found me in the bathroom after I passed out.” Virgil rolled his eyes.

“Oh, right.” Roman smirked.

—

Roman wandered towards the noise, and the putrid smell. I mean, it’s always gross in the bathrooms of any public place, but it smelt truly putrid. And the body- or at least the hand- poked out from underneath the stall.

Did he just… up and die? Roman didn’t want to deal with this, he had too bad of a headache for this. But, with the revelation of this guy being his… possible soulmate, he couldn’t leave him there.

Roman had stronger- well, he didn’t know how to explain it. He could see the auras of the souls in the bodies’, plainly put- that is, if they were purple. He could see purple everything, which was a strange color to always see. Yes, he can see the purpleness of a grape. But he couldn’t make out the color of an apple or a blueberry, which are reportedly the colors that mix into purple. What the heck?

He tugged on the guy’s arm, and he gave off a pitiful groan. He felt a little bad for the guy, he sounded like he was truly suffering. At least he knew his soulmate- possible soulmate was alive. Roman tugged on his possible soulmate’s arm after readjusting him. After that, he tugged, and pulled him out from under the stall. Roman frowned a little. Now what?

Well, he definitely isn’t going to be working for the rest of today, with whatever happened a moment ago. Roman cringed at the puke down the front of his chest. He didn’t want to touch that disgusting mess. Roman spotted his shirt by the toilet, and Roman cringed. Roman decided his first order of business was to clean his chest. He tore a few towels and wet them, and looked away as he rubbed away the bile. “Ew, ew ew ew,” Roman whined, and then when the guy’s chest was clean, he ran to the trash can and tossed out the towel.

The employee had run into the first stall, so he had to go into another nasty stall to grab the shirt. Roman whined again. He hated feeling obligated to do things. He opened the stall door next to the stall where the cashier had been. Without touching anything to the best of his ability, he used his foot to pull the shirt and vest over to his feet. Roman then picked it up with his finger tips. He then left, and shook the shirt out of any disgusting bacteria on it. He placed it over the worker’s clammy unconscious body.

He had to get this kid out of here. But, what did he have to do to get him out? He can’t exactly pull him out and have everyone think he murdered a man in a Walmart bathroom. He winced. That would not be good on his reputation. Well, he supposed he had to get him to sign out first. He didn’t know how these minimum wage workers signed in, or where they even went to sign in. Roman groaned. How could he ever do this?

“ What the hell is going on here?” Someone behind him exclaimed, and Roman whipped around. It was an employee with a- beanie on? Is that within dress code? Roman didn’t care. “Uh, dude, I can explain, don’t call the cops please.” Roman pleaded, and the teen held onto their mop and water. The beanie-d person put the ‘Closed bathroom’ sign up. “You got three minutes, explain.” The teen said, crossing their arms. Roman launched into the quickest explanation he could muster. 

The person huffed, but looked like they understood. “Yeah, I guess I understand. Virgil can uh, well.” The person looked around. “I guess I’ll sign him out, or something. Please don’t hurt him, he has to cover my shift on Friday.” The kid bit his lip. “Just follow me into the workroom, and there’s an employee exit. Or rather, the fire exit, but it doesn’t work. I’ll clear you.” 

“Oh, thank you so much, Mr…?” Roman prompted their name. 

“Mx,” The kid spoke, and before Roman could spill out an extravagant apology, he continued, “and it’s Joan. Don’t worry about it. Just call yourself lucky Patton didn’t find you. Or my boss,” Joan snorted. Roman let out a nervous laugh. “Yeah,” Roman said shortly, “and sorry.” 

Joan waved it off, and began leaving. “Do you need help or something?” Roman heaved him up to make him look like he was standing, and was surprised at how light- what was it, Virgil?- he was. “No, he’s really light.” Virgil groaned in protest. Joan laughed under his breath, and removed the closed bathroom sign. “You may also want to put his shirt back on him before leaving.” Roman blushed, and nodded. “Right.”

Roman had some trouble picking up the shirt. He had even more trouble putting it on the worker. His unconscious body refused to cooperate. But with some time and patience, he did it, and saw Joan waiting at the mouth of the bathrooms for him. He also somehow grabbed his groceries, pulling Virgil’s body beside him, and ran after them.

The workroom was right next door, which he sort of thanked whatever higher being there was for. Joan began to type in the computer, and then nodded for a moment. “He’s signed out. Virgil’s car’s a Prius and it’s in the employee parking on the front right side. He has his keys in his pocket I think, he usually does. Have a good night now, don’t kill him, or anything-“

“How do you know this kid so well?” Roman cut him off before they could leave. Joan shrugged. “Friend of a friend, and he does a lot for me. That’s all. Not like it matters.” Roman paused then gave a single nod, and bid them farewell.

Joan then left, then dug in Virgil’s pockets, with much difficulty, searching for his keys. God, this was such an odd situation. He almost regretted everything he ever did up to this moment. He finally found them, and grabbed the keys faster than the speed of light. Roman then hauled Virgil’s body out into the parking lot. Roman readjusted him, and approached the employee parking spaces. He hit the panic button, and watched the car light up. Virgil cried out, which Roman responded to by turning off the car’s alarm system. He approached the car, unlocking the doors. He then opened the back, and laid him in the back seat. The back seat which was covered with candy wrappers, clothing, and other junk. Roman didn’t bother to buckle him in, it wasn’t against the law or anything. Roman then hopped in the front seat, and shut the doors. He placed his bought goods in the front seat beside what he figured was Virgil’s backpack.

Roman then hit a roadblock. He had no idea where the kid’s house was. Roman huffed. He guessed he had to just drive the kid to his house until he woke up. He didn’t even know how he was going to get his car. His house was a fair distance away from here. Roman groaned, slamming his head against the wheel. He would state it again, and again, and again. He hated being obligated to help others. He pressed the ignition button, and put the car in reverse.

—

“Then I brought you back here, and I did everything I could to make you comfortable. I thought you would be grateful I pretty much saved your butt, but no, my deed is thankless.” Roman finished, and Virgil crossed his arms. He glanced around the room, everywhere but Roman. Finally, he met his eye. “I… Uh… Yeah, that sounds like something Joan would do. They hadn’t even asked me to take their shift Friday yet,” Virgil decided on saying, grumbling towards the end. Roman didn’t respond, and they lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

“I uh-“ “I should-“ They spoke at the same time. “Sorry-“ They said in unison, and then both went quiet. Virgil gestured for Roman to go first. Roman gave a slow nod. “If you see color- I suppose you couldn’t see it before- and I see color, then what does that make us?” Roman enunciated. Virgil picked at the off white couch. “I don’t know, soulmates?” 

“So does that mean we’re like, dating, or something?” Roman spoke. He had always romanticized- no pun intended- romance. Virgil’s eyes widened. “No, no no no,” He spoke fast, and Virgil regretted looking at Roman, who now looked heart broken. “I just met you. I just… Want to become closer first, before we rush into… a uh… relationship, or anything.” Virgil finished. “Not that I don’t want to be with my soulmate. I want to, erm, know you before I date you. I hope that makes sense.” Roman was silent for a moment. Then, the melodramatic teen smiled with the beam of a million suns.

“Yes, of course that makes sense! No one will ever be able to resist my charm!” Roman cheered. Virgil hissed. “We’ll see about that.” Virgil bit, without malice. Roman smirked. “Can we at least exchange numbers? So we can talk, y'know.” Roman offered. Virgil rolled his eyes. “Sure, whatever.” They exchanged numbers without a kink in the process.

“I think I should be, uh, going. Want me to drive you to get your car?” Virgil finally said, and Roman nodded. “Yes, I would appreciate that, my love.” Virgil glared. “Call me that again, and you’re getting your own car.” Roman huffed.

“Fine,” Roman whined, and it was Virgil’s turn to smirk. “Now hurry up. I have to get home to do my homework and stuff.” 

Virgil stole his keys from the coffee table, and twirled them. Virgil looked around the multi-colored room again. It was weird seeing new colors, and he’d definitely have to research each one.

Virgil’s head pounded as he stood up, and he groaned.

Aaaafter his headache went away.

But seeing all this color, being finally being able to see it, he believes he can ignore the pain that comes with it. He was with someone who he had to spend his whole life with. A person who would most likely never leave. Even though that person was loud and obnoxious. Virgil supposed he could ignore the immense discomfort for now. He might not. Virgil didn’t know.

Virgil didn’t care about everything going on right now, or how awful today was. For once, he was looking forward to the future.


End file.
